Haruka's Pain
by caged'N'torn
Summary: This story is all about Haruka. It's set in the silver millennium. Have you ever wondered what happened to Haruka to make her act like she does? I took a stab at explaining it. *warning contains violence and tasteful love scenes*
1. The attack

Now, most of you have been keeping up with this and you will realize that I have re-formatted it and fixed some gramer errors that were bugging me. I also fixed a plot-hole or two and tried to keep the chapters short but as I am a naturally long winded person, I think that they ended up longer for the most part. Again, just some minor changes, mostly but w/e. Peace of mind was worth it. I would love some suggestions... Not promising that I will take them but I would still like to hear them...

&now 2 cover my own ass

I do not own, nor am I affiliated with any of the following in any way shape or form. I have spun this tale mostly for my own enjoyment and certenly not for one red cent. If you don't like it, piss off and don't flame me, no one's forcing you to read this!

* * *

Haruka wandered aimlessly along the beach of Uranus. She often came here when she needed to think. She was upset and there wasn't anyone at the palace she could talk too. Her mother had died four winters prior. Her problems were of a sexual nature and she didn't feel comfortable talking about it to anyone. She might be enticed by Setsuna; the all-knowing guardian of time, to tell her what was the matter, however Setsuna wasn't here. Haruka came to a stop by a cave and sat in the sand. She was alone and breathed a deep sigh of contentment. "Michiru." She murmured aloud. "Why do you haunt my thoughts so?" She asked again of the wind. The wind was unwilling to answer. Haruka stood and shook sand from her long hair and decided to go for a run. She ran up and down the beach in her bikini carefree. She grew tired and went back to the cave and lay in the sand.

"Hey, Haruka!" Yuri called running up to her. Yuri was another of Haruka's problems. He was a prince of the earth people and his mother was part Uranian. She was a lovely woman; her son on the other hand wasn't anything at all like her. He was an arrogant little shit that was so full of himself that it was in fact pathetic. He was also quite spoiled and he consequently wouldn't take no for an answer. He was two years older than her, being 18 where she was only 16. He had recently set his sights on Haruka. He wanted her and wasn't taking no for an answer. Haruka on the other hand had persistently turned him down and she avoided him whenever possible. "Haruka." He called again. Haruka sat up suddenly very aware of how much skin was showing.

"Yes?" she asked in a cold voice. "I've been looking everywhere for you." Yuri exclaimed exasperatedly as he eyed the crown princess. "Well, I'm right here. Is there something dreadfully pressing that you need my assistance with?" She asked, again in a cold voice. "Yes." Yuri said with an evil gleam in his eye as he moved closer to the princess. He'd been watching her for weeks trying to figure out how to get her alone. It was only when she ran away for these sprints along the beach that she was alone. Whenever she was at the palace or especially the city she was always flanked by guards and peasants wanting to talk to her or touch her or asking for some thing or another. "You look ravishing today Haruka." He said as he stood directly in front of her. She did not like the look in his eyes or the fact that he was fast closing the distance between them. She wanted nothing more than to turn and run from him but she didn't yet realize that she was in danger. That would change. Yuri leaned in to kiss Haruka and she pulled away. "Yuri, I do not feel that way about you and I wish you'd leave me alone." Haruka huffed angrily, her chest rising with her anger. Yuri looked at her cleavage and sneered at her. "You ungrateful little bitch! You have no idea how much time I've wasted on you and it's going to pay off, right now." He said as he roughly grabbed a hold of her and drug her into the cave. He forced her down onto the ground and savagly ripped the bikini from her muscular thighs. She tried to keep her legs shut, she tried to fight him but he was nearly twice her size in weight and muscle mass. She was pinned and helpless and as fear over-took panic and chased away all traces of stubbornness, she realized she was in deep trouble. She tried to scream but Yuri placed his hand over her mouth and as she bite, clawed, scratched and squirmed he simply took off his belt and tied her hands up and stuffed a gag of her own bikini bottoms in her mouth. She sniffled as tears formed and when he finally penetrated her virgin nether-region, she screamed a muffled scream from the pain and fainted. He had his way with her multiple times over the next three hours, pausing once to take a swim he left her tied up in the cave, unable to move from the pain. When the gaurds started looking for her he collected his belt and ran off but not before threatening her not to tell any one what happened or there would be dire consequences. What he could possibly do to her that would be worse than what he'd just done she couldn't possibly imagine. She lay broken, bleeding, and in aching; embarrassed to the core. Setsuna appeared next to her and as she kneeled next her friend there were tears in her eyes.

"I'm so sorry Haruka." She mumbled brushing hair from Haruka's face.

"Don't touch me." Haruka cried after what had just transpired she felt dirty, unworthy for such a high being to touch her. Setsuna withdrew her hand and prepared to call the gaurds when Haruka stopped her. "NO! Don't you dare call them over here! Please just help me into the ocean so I can bathe and then I'll go home. Please don't tell anyone how you found me like this. Please?" Haruka pleaded. Setsuna considered her and finally helped her to the ocean and stood bye as Haruka washed all traces of what had happened away. Standing she tied her bikini bottoms on as best she could and she and Setsuna headed back to the palace.

"We need to tell you're father at least. The moon should probably be informed as well… Haruka, there could be any number of resulting medical problems from this. He could have a disease, or worse. He needs to be held accountable."

"No!" Haruka stated fiercely. She didn't want to talk about it. She wanted to forget the entire thing had taken place.

"Haruka." Setsuna stated carefully. "I know how you are feeling but we need a record of this. It could turn out to be very important later." She advised wisely. Haruka rolled her eyes and crossed her arms angrily.

"Fine. Tell my father I have been attacked, but keep it vague. I don't want this getting around. It's embarrassing! I don't want to tell the moon until absolutely necessary." She cried flushing, angry tears in her stormy eyes.

The gaurds were called off as she was spotted and word was sent to her father that she was all right. They had wanted to finalize plans for her upcoming coronation. She went into her chambers and winced as she saw the scratches and bruises. She went into the bathroom and as she gazed at herself in the mirror she got angrier and angrier.

Setsuna sat in the parlor and simply waited for her to return.

Haruka screamed at her reflection and grabbed a pair of shears and started cutting her hair. She chopped and sawed until it was nearly all on the floor. What was left wasn't much but it was short and boyish and the longest part was her bangs. She suddenly didn't look half so feminine and as she pulled open the drawer to dab makeup on the bruises to hide them, she felt relieved. It wouldn't happen again. She pulled on some clothes and went out to meet Setsuna with her Hacked-up hair. Setsuna gasped when Haruka emerged. The hair, her hair, it was so short, and it was just plain butchered. She bit her lip and shook her head. Cutting your hair like that was usually a prelude to wanting to hurt yourself in other ways. It was crazy but Setsuna decided what Haruka needed was time. She couldn't take back what had happened but she could certainly give her time to come back to herself. After all, Haruka was the strongest physically of the princess's and they needed her. They needed her to be sure of herself and if Setsuna undercut her wishes now, it might do more damage than good. So she kept quiet.

"Haruka!" Her father bellowed as he saw what she'd done to herself. Haruka raised her eyes to meet his and he saw the defiance in them and the anger. "What has happened my child to anger you so?" he asked.

"Nothing papa. My coronation? A maid said you wanted to discuss something about it..." Haruka trailed off forcing a soft tone into her voice. "Ahh, yes." Her father nodded, gaining some excitement. He hadn't been well as of late and planning the coronation had given him peace and hope. He knew his people would be all right in the hands of his daughter even though she was only 16. He was proud of her and he trusted her. They went off to the den to plan, Haruka through gritted teeth. All she really wonted was to be alone. The next few weeks went much the same. Haruka never returned to the beach where it had happened and Yuri had lost interest in her. He left her alone and made sure to sneer at her whenever possible.

It was nearly two months later that she did finally return to the spot where she'd been brutally ravaged. The scratches and bruises were gone, but one wound still remained. The wound in her heart had yet to heal. She held a pregnancy test in her hand and as she looked at it, she knew it was a bad thing. She sank to the ground crying determined not to let it ruin her life. She would go on to be queen and take care of her fathers people, but there wasn't any room for a baby in this plan. She had to find someone she could trust to help take care of the problem. She thought of Michiru but wasn't entirely certain of their friendship. She called for Setsuna and when she appeared Haruka wrapped her arms around Setsuna's waste and cried. Setsuna saw the test and sighed. This did not work with how things had been planned. If Haruka turned up pregnant, the people would revolt. The attack had not been made public but even Setsuna with her powers of foresight had not foreseen this. They were likely not going to believe the story now and an unwed, promiscuous teenage princess would not be seen as fit to rule. It would throw the millennium into chaos.

"I'll take you away with me. I'll tell you're father it's to train, and indeed you will train. I'll help you Haruka. It will be all right. I promise." Setsu stated confidently. Haruka stopped crying and feeling embarrassed for her little break down she nodded swiftly and wiped her eyes.

"I'll be waiting for you." She nodded turning and running back to the palace. That night Haruka sat in her parlor looking out at the night sky. She wondered where Setsuna would take her. Setsuna appeared at a quarter to midnight. She looked relived. "It took some convincing but it worked. I told him I intended to train you in marshal arts and that I wonted to take you away with me for a year of intensive training. Haruka can you do it? He'll wont a demonstration of your ability's and everything I've taught you when you get back."

"What shall I pack Setsu-Chan?" Haruka asked calmly not a hint of nerves.

"Nothing. I'll take care of it." Setsuna stated. Her powers of time and space allowed her access to things and places that ordinary people would never be able to reach. She chose just such a place to take Haruka too. It was a dimension no people inhabited, only animals. Once they were there Setsuna sat Haruka on a large rock. "We need to talk." She stated flatly. Haruka looked nervous and sighed.

"All right." She stated flatly. "You've been through something awful. You're about to go through eight months of hell and it's directly because of what happened to you. Haruka, you're the strongest physically of the princess's. I need you; we all need you to be in tiptop shape for the future. Things in the millennium are shaky and well, I don't want to loose you. That's why I am helping you. I understand that this child right now could ruin everything for us. However she is your child; your first child and she may in fact be a sailor scout. It is a possibility that we will have to deal with. I have an idea that may prove possible, with some help from Chronos. Haruka, I want you to talk with me. Please, how do you feel about all of this?" Setsuna asked. Haruka chewed on her bottom lip for quite some time before she answered.

"I'm scared. I'm angry and I'm nervous. I hate that he could ruin my life so easily. How is that allowed? I hate feeling powerless. I feel so helpless Setsu-Chan!" She cried in a rare fit of emotional rage and honesty.

"I know Ruka. I know. These things happen, and try as we might, there's not much we can do about it. I understand all of your feelings. They are all perfectly natural. You will have to work through them. We will do a great deal of training and studying while you're here with us for this year. As you can see," she gestured about, "there's not much else to do here." Haruka nodded.

"I look forward to it. I want to become a good sailor scout. I understand how important it is." Haruka mumbled clasping her hands in her lap.

"Good, I'm glad to hear that!" A deep male voice exclaimed from behind Haruka. Haruka visibly became nervous and paled before she recovered herself. "We'll have to work on that." He said trailing off. Haruka turned to see Chronos prince of time standing behind her in his trademark silver and black. His long silver hair was flowing freely and his time staff grasped in his left hand. Haruka dropped to one knee and bowed her head in his presence. Chronos laughed and instructed her to rise. She did and Setsuna stood as well. "I am here to help. We will both be working closely with you Haruka-Chan. For this secret to remain so, it is necessary." He spoke with strict tones and was very sure of himself. He knew his place, his powers and his purpose and that was a magical combination. It was all this and more that they would try and impress into Haruka, so she could help the others when she returned.

They trained as much as they could from sun up to sundown in the dimension leaving Haruka different times to attend to their duties and while they were gone Haruka read everything they brought for her. There were numerous texts on martial arts, a few about sports, some on dance, and a few about pregnancy so that she would know what to expect. Haruka never asked where they came from; she only appreciated the knowledge they brought her. Once Haruka got too far along to actually practice her training she read as much as she could going through numerous books in short amounts of time. Setsuna and Chronos appreciated her thirst for knowledge but were becoming hard pressed to keep her in materials to read. Since she could not practice martial arts, she read about them, and keeping up with the pregnancy books she also read philosophy and she even learned to play the piano because a philosopher referred to it as the ultimate means of clearing one's mind. Setsuna was glad of the skill and knew it would help her hide her secret. The time was drawing near, it had been eight months and they had yet to decide what would be done with the child.

"We have you for another four months. We will need to smooth out the rough edges on your skills in that time. We will have to work around your child. You will have to care for her until it is time for you to return to Uranus. We expect you to share your knowledge with the others." Setsuna said as she came to Haruka who was reading by the beach. Haruka simply nodded and set her book on her stomach. She chewed on her bottom lip, a nervous habit she had yet to drop. Setsuna went on. "I have come up with a way to keep your child safe and secret." She announced producing a clear box. This is called a dream box. She will sleep inside her indefinably until we can figure out something better. Once inside the dream box she will not be able to distinguish between sleep and reality. She will be fine and provided for, I'll see to that. I shall keep it with me at the gates of time. No harm will come to her, I assure you." Setsuna stated. Haruka nodded and stretched out.

"It sounds like a plan to me Setsuna. I trust you, your my savior and guide. If you think this is the best way, then it must be the best. It certainly tops anything I've come up with." She agreed and went back to reading. Chronos delivered the child when it was time and they spent the next three months smoothing the rough edges out of Haruka's training. When it came time to put the child into the dream box Haruka wrapped her in a blanket with the child's name sewn into it. Haruka decided on Aiko Kayla Tenoh. Aiko meant little loved one in Japanese. Haruka truly cared for the child and letting her go would prove to be the hardest thing for her to do. It had to be done though.


	2. Problems and Pain

Four Months has passed since Haruka returned to Uranus and it is now the eve of her coronation.

"Haruka why are you so unhappy?" Michiru asked, standing beside Haruka on the terrace. Haruka sighed. It had been four months and she could still picture Aiko's face, and the way that her little head smelled when she bathed her in the rock pool beside the Lagoon. It had been over a year since Yuri had turned her world upside down and she still hadn't quite got over it. She still had her honesty though. Setsuna said it was one of her best qualities.

"Were you as curious as everyone else was when I went away?" Haruka asked abruptly changing the subject. Michiru thought about it and shook her head.

"No. I figured you had your reasons and if you wanted them to be known you would make it so." She paused then looking out over the balcony at the city below, leaning against the railing beside Haruka. "I was however shocked at your appearance when you returned." She added clasping her hands together over the railing. Haruka nodded. She wore a tux and her hair was still boyishly short but professionally cut this time.

"Shocked?" Haruka asked quietly. It was what she had expected. Everyone had been shocked at the once ultra feminine, beauty that had left and returned a very handsome, toned, androgynous phenomenon. "I suppose it's not the kind of transformation that happens everyday." Haruka laughed and leaned against the railing also looking out at the city. "Indeed." Michiru agreed nodding her head and smiling.

"I'm so glad your not offended." She added brushing a stray strand of blue hair out of her face. Haruka glanced at the blue haired beauty next to her and smiled.

"Why did you avoid me after my return?" Haruka asked after a long silence. She knew it would lead to an emotional conversation but with the way she had come to feel about Michiru she had to know. Michiru looked shocked at the question and turned away, embarrassed.

"Because." She stammered, "I find you quite attractive." Michiru was also honest to a fault. Haruka nodded, her suspicions confirmed.

"I see." She murmured turning to look at Michiru. They'd been training together for the last four months and they had become best friends. Haruka suddenly had known why Michiru had haunted her thoughts so last year. "I find you attractive too." She added quietly. "It's something I made peace with along time ago. I find it's only natural to feel this way and that I don't have to be embarrassed about it." She added in a soft voice that showed she was happy and calm. Michiru turned to Haruka and came close to her. She stood on her tiptoes and tentatively kissed those masculine yet soft lips. Haruka kissed back and enjoyed the sensations. Michiru defiantly had kissable lips. They were lips Haruka wanted to explore but she pulled away after a few moments, smiling a Cheshire cat smile. "We should return to the ball, the other guests are arriving." They returned arm in arm.

Haruka stopped short when she saw him standing with her father. "What is it?" Michiru asked kindly placing her hand on Haruka's arm in a gesture of caring. "Yuri is with my father and I do not like the look in his eyes. That is a look of triumph, and it worries me." She replied softly. Michiru just nodded and left her hand on Haruka's arm. She joined Haruka as King Gareth motioned them over. They followed the old king into his den and sat after Gareth took his seat. "Father, what is it?" Haruka asked glad that Yuri had not been in on the little meeting. "Yuri has laid claims to you, Haruka. He says you're not a virgin. Haruka is this true...?" The king asked looking like he'd just bitten into something extremely sour. Haruka was stunned.

"NO! Well, yes but no..." The words tumbled out of her mouth.

"Which is it, yes or no?" Gareth asked, worry in the tone of his voice.

"He raped me. It wasn't my choice." Haruka mumbled softly as both Michiru and King Gareth leaned in to hear the answer. The shock was easily read on all their faces.

"Damn it!" Garth cursed softly. "You would never pass the exam then, if he pushes it that far. That little shit thinks he can rule both his father's kingdom and mine." He added vehemently. "I wont let him rule my kingdom, Haruka you will rule. Our family has ruled this kingdom for over three century's! We are kind and just rulers and that arrogant little prick would ruin Uranus in under a decade." Haruka sat silently in shock, she'd never heard her kind and gentle father speak in such terms before. She agreed whole heartedly with him.

"You're right father, not to mention the water crisis." She added. Michiru perked up at the mention of water.

"Neptune has a water crisis too, except, in reverse. We have too much water." She explained. "Perhaps my father would agree to sharing our extra water with you. He'd probably want some kind of binding agreement. " Michiru added after a moment of silence. Haruka was deep in thought.

"If I am to be forced to marry, I Choose Michiru. Marrying her would solve both our planets water problems and It blocks Yuri from ever getting his hands on our kingdom. King Mortemer is a caring and kind man, I'm sure if we explain it's the only way, he'll agree to it." Michiru nodded and threw her arms around Haruka's neck.

"Let me talk to daddy. He should be here any moment." She whispered. Haruka nodded and stood.

"Shall we return to the ball?" She said offering her arm. "Father? Are you coming?" She asked looking at her father. King Gareth nodded and stood.

"We can't make any more plans until Mortimer arrives, we may as well return and have some fun or people shall wonder. I'll inform Yuri that you are betrothed and have him escorted out if he becomes a problem. Go dance ladies." Gareth said smiling with a small twinkle in his eye.

Haruka did try and keep her head in the game, but she couldn't help it. She heard the music that was playing as she held Michiru and danced gracefully around the ballroom and she also heard the small noises Aiko made as she slept or ate. She saw the people of the courts from all the planets in their splendor and she also saw Aiko's tiny face as she slept or gazed wonderingly at Haruka. She felt Michiru's hands on her, her soft skin like silk against a rougher fabric that was Haruka. She also felt Aiko as she suckled her breast. Haruka sighed and frowned, shaking her head, she forced a smile and kept dancing. She saw Yuri looking furious and then as King Garth pointed at them Yuri snarled something and marched briskly from the room. All eyes followed him as he left and his mother and father ran after him. Gareth smiled and motioned for the band to keep playing. They struck up a waltz and Michiru and Haruka danced in perfect time together. After the song ended Haruka excused herself and they together made their way from the dance floor. Haruka left Michiru with the other Princess's who gathered around her to chat about the latest gossip as Setsuna and Chronos entered the ballroom. Most people stopped and starred as they stood in the entryway to the grand ballroom. King Gareth rose and greeted them warmly in person. For them to descend to Uranus was rare, for them to visit anyone unless their was a problem, was nearly unheard of. The only other coronation they had attended was that of Queen Serenity. Haruka saw the worry on the people of her kingdom but she couldn't do anything about it. She needed to get her head back in the ball and off of Aiko. Seeing Setsuna had brought it all back even more and she fairly ran from the room.

As she entered her private chambers she collapsed onto her bed in tears. She thought about Aiko all the time and leaving her in that dream box was the hardest thing she had ever done. She had to do it though, for the benefit of all, it had to be done. She still felt bad about it however and there wasn't anything that anyone could do about it. Haruka suddenly sat up and brushed at her eyes as she heard someone enter her chambers. Her pulse quickened and as she went into defense mode Michiru appeared. She placed herself in front of Haruka and demanded to know what was wrong. Haruka looked up at Michiru and wanted to tell her what was really wrong but she knew for safety reasons that she couldn't. She wrapped her arms around Michiru's waist and rested her head against the blue headed woman's stomach. "I'm just feeling a little overwhelmed is all." She sighed resignedly. Michiru nodded and ran her fingers through Haruka's hair. Haruka looked up and smiled at her a playful little smile as she slipped her hands lower and grasped the checks of Michiru's pert little bottom. Michiru smiled and ran her hands over Haruka's back. Haruka pulled Michiru down onto the bed and drew her closer as they lay on their sides facing each other. "When did you start feeling this way about me?" Haruka asked running her hands over Michiru. "Was it before I left or after?" She added for further clarification. Michiru was silent for a few moments trembling from Haruka's touch. She never answered anything without first thinking about it.

"It was before." She murmured. "I first was attracted to you, probably the first time I saw you. It wasn't until after you came back that I was willing to admit it. You set me on fire after you'd come back from training. Then I first started to understand you when you started training with me, helping me become a better senshi like you were helped. I started loving you, when you started talking to me, really talking to me, not just exchanging pleasantries with me." Michiru finally sighed as she relaxed in Haruka's embrace. Haruka leaned in to kiss her. Michiru asked the same of Haruka. Haruka didn't need to think.

"When you first came to Uranus and you'd dressed all wrong for the weather here, I knew then there was something special about you. You haunted my thoughts thereafter nearly every waking moment until Yuri gave me other things to think about. I've loved you in my dreams and in my reality every day since I've returned and started training with you." Haruka kissed Michiru again and rolled on top of her. She felt her breathing quicken and saw the pleasure in her eyes.

"I'm glad." She said running her hands through Haruka's short hair. "Love me." She whispered. Haruka did just that. It was quick but it was perfect. Perfect until Setsuna came in. Michiru lay in Haruka's arms all sweaty and catching her breath. Their heads snapped together to look up at Setsuna.

"Setsu-Chan!" Haruka gasped not bothering to cover herself for there was really no point. Setsuna had seen as much if not more during her hours of childbirth on the island in the time-stream. Michiru grasped the sheet and covered herself modestly.

"Congratulations on the engagement." Setsuna smiled and handed Michiru her dress and as Haruka got up and donned her tux, Setsuna helped them both get ready and look as if they hadn't just made mad passionate love. "Your father's are both looking for you." Setsuna informed them as she fastened Michiru's gown.

"Oh?" Haruka murmured as she buttoned up her shirt and started tucking in straps and hooking hooks. Setsuna finished with Michiru's gown and Started working on Michiru's hair.

"Yes." She nodded and twisted a blue curl back into place. "Did you know that Yuri's great-great-great grandmother was Neptunian?" She asked of either.

"Is that so?" Michiru asked pleasantly, twisting curls into place also.

"Yes." Setsuna affirmed as she started spraying Michiru's hair as it was finally fixed. "His mother is only half Neptunian now. Haruka was silent as she finished arranging her tux and started fixing her own hair. She finished and smiled at Michiru.

"I'm going to go back out there, since I left first and you second, it would probably be best if we returned in that manner." She said as she headed for the door. Once she was gone Michiru turned too Setsuna as Chronos entered the room. Setsuna smiled and nodded.

"What are you thinking about Michiru?" She asked.

"Haruka is hiding something from me." She muttered unhappily.

"Indeed dear girl she's hiding something from a great deal of people. It's all for the best. Trust us, we are working on it." Chronos' boomed in his deep voice. "Don't worry dear, no one can hear us." He said as he saw Setsuna's look of worry. "We need you to make sure your father requests an heir."

" By an old Neptunian law, from when a barren family ruled, any child that has Neptunian blood may rule if chosen and passed through the proper test before ascending the throne." Setsuna quoted.

"An heir?" Michiru made it a question. She was starting to put two and two together. "Oh dear." She whispered as she sank down onto the bed as she made the connection. "No wonder she's always so sad." Michiru murmured standing. She smoothed her dress and nodded. "I'll do what I can." She said heading for the door. "Thank you." She called to them as she left. Setsuna looked at Chronos and smiled.

"It's all coming together." She stated. "It will all be all be made right soon." Chronos nodded and offered his arm. Back at the party, King Gareth had found Haruka and she had gone with him to the den.

"Yes Father?" Haruka asked as she sat down across from him. "Where have you been?" He asked. "People were asking about you. This is your coronation, you pull another disappearing act on me tonight and it might turn ugly. There are already rumors circulating about you and why you had to leave. Now this business with Yuri." Gareth sighed shaking his head.

"Yes father." Haruka nodded looking unhappy. Gareth sighed and nodded.

"All right. Where's Princess Michiru? I understand her father has arrived. They need to talk to us so we can finalize some sort of plan. I can't go ahead with your coronation until we know for sure what is going on. Right now it's OK to keep the people dancing but they will eventually start to wonder what is going on." Gareth muttered from behind his hand as he stroked his beard.

Michiru entered the ballroom with Setsuna and smiled at her as she went off to meet with Serenity who had actually made the coronation. Usagi was a vision dancing around with Mamoru and some of the other girls were dancing as well. Hotaru was by the snack table chatting happily with some of the young nobility. Michiru smiled, glad that everything was going smoothly. So far no one seemed to notice that there was anything wrong. She headed over to the snack table as well when she spied her father talking the ear off of some poor young prince. "Ah, hello my daughter!" King Mortimer exclaimed as she tapped him on the shoulder. Hugging him would be tacky in a public setting such as this so she squeezed his hand instead. He squeezed back and she motioned him out onto the terrace. "What is it Michiru? You look nervous." Mortimer addressed her, leaning against the railing. Michiru stood straight facing him, her hands clenched together.

"Well, you know that water problem of ours?" Michiru asked quietly. Mortimer nodded and Michiru continued. "Well, I had an idea that our two planets could share water, ours and Uranus that is. They are having a water crisis of their own. What do you think daddy?" She asked calmly.

"I had thought of that myself daughter. I don't like the idea of sharing water or anything else without some sort of binding agreement. Water is our livelihood and we cant' just give it away."

"Would a marriage be a good binding agreement?" She asked casually. Mortimer raised an eyebrow in surprise and nodded.

"It would indeed, but do you really suggest marrying King Gareth's daughter Haruka?" He asked surprise in his voice.

"I do. Daddy it's the only way. Prince Yuri has tried to claim her and she'd just rather die than be married to him. He'll ruin Uranus in under a decade and He'd also then have Uranus's great army at his disposal. I do not want that to happen. Do you?" She asked regarding her father. For it was well known that Uranus had a magnificent army that would rival Queen Serenity's own. Mortimer straightened and nodded, still looking perplexed.

"Michiru, I had wanted an heir but you do have a point about the army. I do not want Uranus's army in the hands of that spoiled little snot. Did you know he has Neptunian blood running in his veins? It's distant but there." Mortimer addressed Michiru resignedly.

"An heir? Why not request one, and see what they come up with?" Michiru advised quietly in a smooth tone of voice.

"That's a good idea. Let's go talk with Gareth." Mortimer stood straight and headed into the ball, his cape trailing after him. He was dressed in classic royal suit of the Neptune blue. His cape was of the same blue lined with navy silk and trimmed in white fur, which was the classic style of the time. He had a navy blue cummerbund on and matching boots. His crown was gold with Neptune blue fabric. Michiru gathered the skirts of her Neptune blue, off the shoulder ball gown and ran after him. He went to the throne and asked the page to speak with King Gareth. The page ran off.

Gareth and Haruka looked up as the page entered the room and bowed deeply to them both. "King Mortimer, his daughter and Chronos request an audience sire and Madame." The page bowed.

"Show them in." Gareth motioned the page away and sat up straight in his chair.

King Mortimer and Michiru came in and bowed respectfully, followed by Chronos. Michiru sat near Haruka. Chronos stood off to the side and Mortimer sat across from Gareth. "Hello Mortimer." Gareth said happily.

"Hello Gareth." Mortimer laughed. Michiru just smiled at Haruka and took her hand. Haruka smiled her half smile back and sat quietly waiting to be addressed.

"Now then Mortimer, what seems to be troubling you on this fine occasion." Gareth asked letting on that nothing was wrong.

"You can drop the sham Gareth. I already know about that rotten prince of earth claiming Haruka. I also have an idea on how you can avoid it." Mortimer exclaimed exasperatedly.

"How do you propose I do that?" Gareth asked, letting his weariness into his voice.

"Our daughters ought to get married. That way both our problems are solved." He said proudly as if he'd thought of it by himself. "There's just one thing." he added after a moment's pause. "I want an heir for my kingdom." He said pointedly looking at Haruka. Haruka paled and squeezed Michiru's hand. She rested her other hand on her stomach and chewed her lip in the familiar habit.

"That shouldn't be a problem, should it Haruka?" Michiru asked. "After all, there is that law on the books of Neptune. Can you think of one that might pass the test?" She asked casually. Haruka nodded and with Chronos smiled at her.

"I have a child of Neptunian blood." She said in barely a whisper.

"You what?" Gareth asked aghast.

"When Yuri raped me, I became pregnant. Yuri has Neptunian blood in him. That makes my child Neptunian. Does it not?" Haruka asked from behind a mask of calm.

"Why yes it does. Indeed it does. Then if you marry my daughter, your child will be my daughter's child and it can then rule without being tested. Where is she? Bring her to me, I want to see the future ruler of my kingdom!" Mortimer announced banging his hand on the desk excitedly. Haruka looked at Michiru, wondering how she knew. Michiru only smiled. "I can't." Haruka muttered.

"What? Why not?" Mortimer asked impatiently.

"Yes, You mean to tell me I have a grandchild that I don't know about and now I can't even see it?" Gareth put in.

"Father, It's not exactly common practice to have a child out of wedlock here now is it? I feared the reaction of the people. I had Chronos and Setsuna help me hide the whole thing. It was the best thing for the people at the time." Haruka explained looking sick.

"She's right. How do we explain the child?" Gareth asked rubbing his temples.

"I think we should simply tell them, a calculated dose of the truth." Chronos advised calmly as if he had known it would work out this way all along. Perhaps he had. He was a master of the time-stream.

(What you think I'm gonna tell you?)


	3. Romance & Action

Ch. 3 FFN Haruka's Pain

I do not own sailor moon nor am I affiliated with any of the following in any way shape or form.

Haruka sat in a chair in her private chambers on Uranus. Prince Yuri hadn't been heard from since the coronation. Haruka was just as nervous, assuming that the over-eager power hungry prince was plotting something major. How she wished she could go back and undo hiding the tragedy in the first place. However, she could not and so she had to figure out how best to come clean without shocking her people or loosing their trust. Michiru had agreed with her. Honesty had always served the most useful tool in the past. Haruka rose from her chair and headed towards the desk on the far wall. Halfway there she stopped to stare out at the view of the kingdom completely lost in thoughts of her time on the island in the time-stream. She shook herself out of it, sat at her desk, and started drafting a speech that would help put the tragic events in perspective for the people of Uranus. Once it was reading the way she thought it should she ran her hands through her hair. The speech was not enough. Haruka knew it and the more she thought about it, the more resolved she was to make sure it never happened to anyone else, ever. Action was called for, but what? She needed help; this was bigger than her own pride. It was time to call someone. Haruka picked up the locked inter-planet note-phone and hoped that Ami was available.

"Hello?" Mercury answered sounding a bit distracted.

"Ami? Do you have a minute? I need to talk to you about something." Haruka stated calmly.

"Oh, Hello Haruka; yes I can talk." She said sounding a bit surprised to hear form Uranus. Haruka wasn't quite sure how to begin. Telling Ami was not nearly as easy as telling Michiru and her father had been. "What's on your mind, anything I can do for you?" Ami asked prompting the other woman to tell her what was up.

"Ami, I was raped last summer." She finally blurted out. Now it was Ami's turn to be shocked. Haruka took her silence as a signal to continue. "I had a child but I had Setsu-Chan help me hide the whole thing. Ami, I'm starting to realize that it was the wrong course of action I took. I want to undo, what was done. I have been realizing that, if this could happen to me, it could well happen to anyone. Something needs to be done but I do not know what. Can you help?" Ami recovered herself and the hint of pleading in Haruka's voice had her concerned.

"Haruka, I wish you would have called me sooner. I can be discrete when it comes to things like this. I myself have seen more than enough patients that have suffered from similar attacks. I want to help you; I think we should talk in person. Would this afternoon be all right with you?"

"That would be fine, Ami; please don't tell the others." Haruka asked.

"All right; I won't. Later then." Ami said hanging up. Haruka felt a little better, knowing she was taking action. Honesty was the hard part; admitting aloud that this had happened to her when still all she wanted to do was forget about it. She got the current security patrol schedule and mapped the areas they were currently patrolling. She revised both, adding an extra shift and expanding the radius of the patrols. She sent an I-note to the head of security with the schedules and maps along with a note detailing the problem on her mind but not why it was so. She asked him if he had any ideas towards a solution and scheduled a meeting for the next day. Haruka sat back in her desk chair and sighed heavily. She took extra copies of everything she had come up with and went looking for her father. His health had taken a turn for the worse once again and he could usually be found in either his den or her mother's garden. Haruka had faith in herself as a ruler but she still respected and valued her father's opinion. He was after all much older and much wiser than her and at times he offered an interesting perspective.

"Hello Daughter." Gareth smiled as he looked up from his book.

"Hello Daddy." Haruka half smiled.

"You look as though you've been thinking rather hard about something." Gareth observed leaning back in his chair. He gestured for her to sit in the one across from him. Haruka sat and fanned the papers she had brought out in front of him. She explained her idea and told him what she had already arranged.

"What do you think?" She asked. After a few moments of deep thought, Gareth nodded.

"I think you're on the right track. The only potential problem I see could be costs. Our budget is thin as it is. Perhaps we could get some volunteer groups together to cover some of the areas. We could provide training for crime-watch leaders, free of charge of course. Might look into donations for whatever else might arise." The old king advised.

"I hadn't thought about that." Haruka said. "I'll talk to the director of Finances later and see what we can come up with."

"Why don't we get lunch?" Gareth suggested. "We could have it out in your mother's garden. It's got something blooming out there all year long." Haruka nodded and they walked out to the garden. Haruka was silent; nearly completely lost in thought of Aiko. Gareth noticed and smiled inwardly. 'She's so much like her mother was.' He thought to himself. He wasn't a mind reader but it didn't take a genius to figure out what must be on her mind. "It must be awful." Gareth stated the obvious.

"What's that father?" Haruka asked snapping out of it.

"Not being able to hold your child in your arms, knowing there's this small defenseless part of you out in the world somewhere away from you. I can't imagine not knowing where you were at that age." Haruka nodded, bowing her head and resting it on her hand. Gareth grasped her other hand across the table and comfortingly.

"Just a few more plans need finalized and I can have her here with me." Haruka stated and heaved a sigh that came from the very tips of her toes.

"Where's Michiru these days?" He asked. The whole staff had grown accustomed to seeing her around the palace in the last few months. The people of the kingdom at first were shocked and unsure of the arrangement but they were coming around after a few strategically released rumors. Most people seemed to think it was the lesser of two evils.

"She's been attending government with her father. He's getting ready to crown her queen." Haruka murmured.

"Ahh. How nice in a way, and hard too. It must be hard on you having to share her with an entire nation." Gareth observed. Haruka nodded and stood. Her father was growing tired and she was in the mood to be alone. She walked with him to the door of his chambers and then went on down the corridor to the ballroom.

Haruka sat down at the piano after making sure she was alone. She could not get her head into the business of the day. She started playing an incredibly difficult piece by renowned composer of Uranus. Once the piece was over, she still did not feel any better. She started playing something of her own. It was long and complex and managed to sound both sad and happy at same time. It would lift into a crescendo of turmoil and anger followed then by a brief period of calm and it then fell into a heart wrenching sadness upon which it ended. Haruka's head hung over the keys, her shoulders shaking.

Michiru had arrived not long ago and had gone to the ballroom after inquiring from the staff of her whereabouts. She had ducked behind a column upon hearing the piano; wanting to listen and not disturb her lover. She moved now silently to sit beside the blonde-haired woman and drew her into a hug. Haruka let herself be comforted. Michiru ran her fingers through Haruka's hair and smiled a soft loving smile. Haruka peered deeply into Michiru's lovely aquamarine eyes and drew her into a kiss that took both their breaths away. Michiru initiated the next kiss and Haruka could not resist. She laid Michiru on the piano and took her, showing her all the love she had in her heart. She wanted to communicate how much she needed the other woman; Michiru was her one constant, her only source of solace outside her father. Michiru had only a moment's hesitation wondering that any one could just walk in on them in such an open/public place. She sensed Haruka's need and felt the outpouring of love the woman had for her and she returned it with all her being. She loved Haruka with everything she was.

Haruka and Michiru sat atop the piano, both in various states of undress catching their breaths, still holding on to one another tightly. It was like this that Ami Mizuno of Mercury found them. "Haruka." Ami stated lightly. "I came for our appointment." She added as both women realized she was there. Michiru buttoned her shirt and straightened her skirts as Haruka did similar, buckling her pants and pulling her polo shirt back on. Haruka jumped down to the floor feeling much better.

"How long have you been there Ami?" Haruka inquired.

"Not long. I only just arrived." The blue haired Mercurian assured her friend. Haruka nodded and lifted Michiru down from atop the piano when she was ready. They walked over to meet Mercury by the door. "I think we should continue our meeting in your private chambers. Any one could over hear us in here and I gathered this matter is of a sensitive nature." Ami advised. Haruka nodded and Michiru was worried.

"Haruka are you sick?" She asked grasping her lovers' hand and shoulder. Haruka looked at Michiru.

"No, I'm all right Michi. It is simply that this problem is much bigger than I know how to handle. I needed some help." Michiru nodded and they followed Ami to their private chambers. Haruka closed and locked the door behind them and they took seats around the coffee table in her sitting room.

"Tell me everything, from the beginning." Ami asked quietly.

Haruka told Ami everything that had happened from the very first incident. She had a tight grip on Michiru's hand through the whole conversation. Ami would nod and was very relaxed and professional through the whole thing. It helped Haruka be at ease and tell her everything. Michiru was quiet listening as well. She new roughly, what had happened; she knew about the rape and the resulting child that Haruka missed dearly. This was the first time she had had a complete play by play of the events. Her heart ached with everything the other woman had experienced. Ami had heard everything and once satisfied that Haruka was of full mental soundness; she took Haruka into the bedroom to do a full physical examination. Michiru waited in the sitting room. The two women emerged an hour latter; Ami had had a few questions she wanted to ask in private. She told Haruka that physically there seemed to be no problems and the emotional ones that remained could be solved but not easily or quickly. Ami assured Haruka that she would think closely on the situation. Ami left but she would be in contact as soon as she thought of anything helpful.

Michiru went to Haruka and they spent the rest of the day enjoying each other's company. That night they lay in each other's arms not wondering what tomorrow would bring but simply enjoying the moment.


	4. The New Threat

Ch. 4 true love

I do not own, nor am I affiliated with anything mentioned in the following story. I have only spun this tale mostly for my own enjoyment and certainly not for one red cent.

Haruka stood on her private balcony with a cup of coffee in her hand and that almost ever-present frown on her face. She watched the sunrise and shook her head. Michiru would be leaving this afternoon for more training sessions with her father. She wasn't sure how long she would be gone for. Haruka herself had a long list of meetings, first the finance director, then the head of security, lunch with her father and after that a meeting with Mercury and she had to send a note to Setsu and try to find out anything that would be of help that Setsu could tell her. She also had a video conference with Serenity and Mamoru this morning that she was not looking forward too. The queen required monthly updates from all of the scouts on the status of their individual kingdoms. Michiru would be in on this call and brief the queen on her kingdom as well. Haruka went back into the bedroom, a light breeze stirring the curtains on the windows. Michiru always insisted on having the windows open, it was always the first thing she did. Haruka poured her a cup of coffee with cream and sugar the way she liked and set it on the table on her side of the bed. Michiru stirred and cracked an eye at Haruka who smiled briefly. Michiru reached up and touched her lovers' cheek, smiling warmly. Haruka leaned down and kissed her awake.

"Good morning beautiful." She stated. Michiru reached for the coffee and took a sip.

"Good morning Ruka." She yawned smiling. "I wish I didn't have to go back to Neptune so soon. We have only had three days together. It's not enough." Michiru pouted sipping her coffee. Haruka smiled and nodded.

"I miss you every moment you're gone. One moment with you is not nearly enough. One lifetime, that is not enough. I could easily spend eternity in your arms and never look back." The blonde-haired woman whispered in a husky tone. Michiru knew she meant it and it touched her heart. "I think of you when I'm not thinking of Aiko. I am amazed between thoughts of your eyes, her smile, your kisses, her laughter, your intoxicating, salty-breezy scent, and her innocent, fresh scent that I have time to think on how to properly run this kingdom." Haruka murmured in a sultry tone that rubbed Michiru's insides. Those aquamarine eyes sparkled and Michiru drew Haruka back into bed and told her without words all of her favorite parts. It was much later in the morning when the two finally pulled themselves out of bed. It was not much of their own choice but the inter-planet note phone on Haruka's desk was signaling a call and the women both pulled on robes and rushed to answer it.

"Hello?" They both said at once, reaching it at the same time. Usagi and Mamoru appeared on the screen.

"Hello Haruka, Michiru." They greeted them, Mamoru looking amused and Usagi bewildered.

"What is going on over there?" Usagi asked as Mamaru blushed and looked away while Usagi regarded him as if he had lost his mind.

"You don't really want a play by play on this one Usagi." Haruka stated in an equally amused tone. Michiru simply smiled to herself and winked at Mamaru.

"Of course I do. This is not normal behavior. The two of you have been spending an absurd amount of time together. I hope you are not thinking about leaving the alliance. I understand Ami was over a few days ago. I want to know what you are up to Haruka, especially if it concerns the alliance." Usagi demanded haughtily. Haruka was silent regarding her own thoughts. She looked at Michiru who took her hand and nodded.

"Everyone is going to know before long any way Ruka. You may as well tell Usa-chan now." Haruka nodded and kissed Michiru's' hand. A gesture not lost on Usagi. Mamaru was quiet. He had known something was up between the two women for a while now but he wasn't sure exactly what. However it was obvious to all that their relationship had changed. They had always been close but they had lacked the romantic undertones that were heavily present now.

"Usagi I was raped last summer, if that tragedy wasn't enough I became pregnant as a result of the attack. I begged Setsu-Chan to help me hide the entire thing. I have never felt more embarrassed or useless. However, I have realized that hiding this was the wrong course of action to have taken. All of these events resulted in the engagement of Michiru and myself. It was the best and indeed the only course of action. I can no more picture life without Michi by my side than I can go on pretending nothing happened. The scum-sucking, power hungry Prince Yuri is behind this, he is trying to stage a take-over, I would bet my life on it. He is the one you should be worried about Usa, not me." Haruka was silent and withdrawn. Michiru could feel it. She worried over it and squeezed Haruka's hand to show her support.

"Congratulations on finding happiness. I do believe that out of tragedy, good can be borne." Mamoru stated, giving Usagi time to recover. You could have knocked her over with a feather from the looks of her. "I also believe you about Yuri. That brat has been giving me all kinds of problems on earth lately. I think you are quite right about watching him Haruka. I will see what I can do about surveillance. We really should all get together and discuss this further. I think it could turn out to be quite important." Mamoru suggested. Usagi nodded her agreement, having recovered herself.

"I am sorry to hear of your troubles Haruka-Chan. I wish you had felt able to come to me with this sooner. I am thrilled that you have found happiness with Michiru-san and I agree with Mamo-Chan that we should have a meeting. I will I-note you a time and secure location later." Usagi stated with a smile.

They briefed her on the state of their affairs and hung up. Haruka drew Michiru into a tight embrace as Usagi and Mamaru blinked off the screen of the phone. Michiru kissed Haruka's neck and returned the embrace tightly. They wandered into the bath then and as Haruka tore herself away from Michiru to meet with the financial director she couldn't help but wonder at how drastically different her life had turned out from the dreams of childhood. This was not at all close the way she had expected things to go, growing up. She had to admit though, she could not ask for a better soul mate than Michiru. It was a long meeting with much more to go over than just trying to find funding for her security project. Haruka had to admit that things in her kingdom were tight. She had to find out why their crops were not growing and what was behind the fall in sales of their high-powered engines. It was going to be a long day. She left the business wing and headed to her father's den for lunch with him and Michiru.

She crossing one of the hallways that ran along the outside of the palace when there was a flash of dark energy and suddenly Prince Yuri was standing in front of her with an evil smirk on his face. Haruka stopped dead in her tracks and regarded him with pursed lips, one hand holding her henshin tightly behind her back. "What is it you think you are going to accomplish? Do you really think I am still the naïve, defenseless girl you attacked last summer? Do you honestly think, that you are going to get away with whatever it is that you are plotting?" Haruka asked him coyly. Yuri tried for intimidation and when that was not working, he advanced on her menacingly. Haruka did a kizami zuki punch followed by mawashi geri (roundhouse kick) knocking Yuri to his rump on the palace floor. He looked utterly amazed. He got to his feet and took one-step back. Haruka regarded him with her chin raised and feet planted in heiko dachi (natural stance) waiting for his next move.   
"This won't be the last you've heard of me Haruka. I will be back; you can take that to the bank. This kingdom, this entire alliance will be mine. You could have been my queen but you have made your choice to be my enemy and I will crush you along with all the rest of them. Remember this. You will be sorry." Yuri fumed and vanished in a blink of negative energy. Haruka took a deep breath and just as she took a step forward, Michiru rounded the corner with two security guards' in tow. Michiru drew Haruka into a hug and asked what had happened. Haruka breathed in the scent of Michiru's hair and could not get Aiko's face out of her mind's sight.

"Yuri was just here. He seems to have acquired some sort of teleporting ability and who knows what else. He made a move towards me and I kicked him to the ground. He was furious, he told me that I would regret my decision and he blinked out." Michiru nodded and waved the guards away to resume their duties. Haruka and Michiru walked hand in hand to the den for lunch where they had a detailed discussion about this latest turn of events.

Gareth I-noted the moon kingdom and received a note from Usagi that Michiru and Haruka were to attend a top-secret meeting at the main palace tomorrow afternoon. It also stated that they were welcome to arrive that night; it might well prove to be a bit safer. Michiru and Haruka agreed that it might be in their best interest to stay with Usa and Mamo-Chan for the night. It would give them a chance to go over some things in detail that had been on both of Haruka and Michiru's minds. The girls bid Gareth a goodnight and headed for their room to pack an overnight bag; they each cleared their schedules for the next two day and then immediately teleported directly to the moon palace. Usagi greeted them warmly and showed them to their room, which was adjacent to her own private quarters. Usagi assured them that there would be absolutely no way for Yuri to teleport into the moon palace. It was protected by the silver crystals energy. The four friends took diner in Usa's private chambers and talked well into the night, in no fear of being over heard for Usagi had placed a sound barrier around the room they were in for safety.


	5. The Meeting

Not much to be said about this chapter... So just read it. If you don't know by now that I don't own sailor moon... I feel sad 4 u.

* * *

Haruka lay in bed staring up at the ceiling. Michiru lay snuggled up to her side, her head on Haruka's shoulder, hair tickling her nose. Haruka couldn't sleep. She was worried about her daughter, her kingdom, her father, what Yuri was up too.

The blonde haired queen sighed and eased out of bed without waking Michiru. Haruka pulled on a robe and walked out onto the terrace. She starred out at the beautiful moon palace and marveled at the environment that Usagi had created for her people. She wanted to make this kind of environment for her people. She didn't see how it was possible, Usagi had the powers of the silver crystal, and Haruka did not. She felt Michiru's slender arms wrapping around her waist from behind. "Don't worry so much Haruka. They don't know, they can't see who we are. Fear is the enemy. Hold on tight Hold on to me, it will be all right. You will see." She murmured resting her head against Haruka's shoulder. Haruka nodded and turned in the circle of Michiru's arms so that they were facing each other.

"How can you have such faith? How can you be so sure that we will win?" Haruka asked solemnly. Michiru smiled warmly and rested her head on her lover's chest.

"I have faith in our love, in the power of good to triumph. I do not know how, I just know that this feels right and for anything to try to stop this, is wrong. Something so wrong will always be defeated. It has to; I wouldn't want to live in any other kind of world." Haruka considered Michiru's tender words and smiled a real smile. They were rare but beautiful and that much more meaningful to those those were graced with them. Michiru pulled Haruka back into their bedroom and they told each other without words how much each one meant to the other. It almost scarred Haruka how much deeper her feelings for Michiru had become in such a short time. She didn't question it, she only enjoyed it and wondered about it in the space between reason and common sense.

The next day they dressed casually and met Usagi and Mamoru for breakfast in the east garden. A servant had delivered a note that told them where and how to get there. The outers had not frequented the palace as much as the inners had. Usagi was glad to have them there; it was rare any more for any of them to stay at the moon. They were all to busy running their own kingdoms. Usagi ran the moon and the entire alliance and enjoyed her marriage to Mamoru but she still got lonesome for her friends. "Hello Haruka, Michiru. Sleep well?" Usagi asked with a knowing smile when the two entered the garden hand in hand. Michiru blushed and Haruka gave her classic half smile and nod.

"Best nights sleep I've ever had." She stated casually. Mamoru lost control first and busted out laughing.

"I'm amazed the two of you are even awake this early. You had to have only had a few hours of sleep!" Haruka and Michiru both just shrugged and took their seats. They chatted most of the morning, mostly about nothing of consequence. Latter that afternoon Usagi stood and stated that the others had nearly all arrived. She led them to a secret, soundproof room in which they found everyone except Setsuna and Hotaru.

"What's this all about Meatball-head?!" Rae asked in her usual gruff manner.

"Yeah, what's going on? Why secrecy Usa?" Both Minako and Makoto wanted to know.

"Hello Usagi, Mamoru. Haruka you look well, Michiru." Ami greeted everyone. She knew what the meeting was about. Hotaru, Setsuna and Chronos appeared at that moment.

"What's going on? Is there a new enemy?" Rae asked loudly. Time and marriage had not withered her one bit.

"We have a number of top secret matters to discuss. A new threat is only one of the items on the list. I am sorry to drag all of you away from your busy lives but the note-phones are secure but hackable. I want the business discussed in here to stay in here." Usagi ordered taking a seat at the table. It was a very tiny room compared to the rest of the palace but it was large enough for all of them to stretch out comfortably. There was a low table a ton of floor cushions and a couple love seats. Chronos was not a sailor scout and neither was Mamoru but both had assisted the scouts numerous times and had proven themselves loyal allies and confidants many times over. They sat one of the love seats together, each glad of the other males' presence. Both were use to being surrounded by women though and did not seem to mind much. Setsu sat at the table with Usagi and Haruka sat on a cushion, her arms around Michiru who leaned against her. They noticed a few raised eyebrows and neither minded much. All would be revealed in due time. Which had better be soon or Haruka feared Rae's head might explode. Usagi recounted a few standard matters that needed clarification. Once that was out of the way, Usa looked pointedly at Haruka, who nodded and spoke up from her seat.

"I think that I am mostly behind one of the biggest reasons for this meeting." She stated quietly. They were having trouble hearing her but she was embarrassed. Her cheeks were flushed bright red, not that they could tell from where she was hiding behind Michiru. Michiru grasped one of Haruka's hands and patted her arm reassuringly. Haruka leaned her forehead against the back of Michiru's head for a second and then looked up and continued in a clear, strong tone. Setsu was proud. "I have been having a problem with a young noble on Uranus. His name is Yuri. He is a Prince of Earth; his mother is half Uranian, half Neptunian. I am sure you are all familiar with him and his spoiled antics. His parents spend a great deal of time on Uranus during the winter on earth. This spoiled brat of the earth people had been vigorously pursuing me right up until about a year and half ago. I had consistently turned him down but being naïve, It hadn't really occurred to me that any thing bad could really happen. I was wrong. I had run away on my own for a run along the beach when he attacked me. There was nothing magical in his attack, had there been I probably would have been able to defend myself. I was weak and he quickly over-powered me and did exactly as he pleased with me until the guards started looking for me several hours later. I had a child, which I hid with the help of Setsu-Chan and Chronos. Through a series of several events, Michiru and I are now engaged. However, the problem, the new threat, is this Prince Yuri. I am not just worried because of what he did to me but because the other day he showed up in the palace. He threatened me, though this time I was ready and he did not have a chance to harm me. He has acquired the ability to teleport, and I'm not sure what all else. He mentioned something about me being his queen and taking over the alliance, I'm not particularly certain what all he said, I was rather in shock from the site of him." Haruka finished and Michiru kissed her cheek. The others all sat in silence. It was too much information to digest all at once.

"No way! You mean Haruka was the first of us to have a kid? I so had my money on Usagi!" Minako laughed nervously recovering herself first and making a joke to break the tension. Every one starred at her for a moment and then laughed along, Haruka included. They started discussing the matter and it came out that Yuri had been making a name for himself on all the planets, not just Uranus and Earth. Rae said there was a very strange influx of negative energy in his aura the last time he had visited Mars. Every one agreed that he needed watched. Until they knew exactly what he was planning, they couldn't do much. They decided that releasing a few eyewitness's wouldn't be a bad idea, people that had seen him doing shady things but had had their minds blocked in an attempt at secrecy, the blocks could easily be removed and they would be able to talk freely about what they had seen. They wanted to discredit Yuri's information amongst the people as much as possible. It would be hard for him to stage a take-over without followers. They also discussed the violence that seemed to be on the rise in the outer kingdoms.

"Why aren't there any reports of things like this happening on the moon?" Makoto asked. "There have been a few incidents on Jupiter, nothing nearly as sever as what's been happening on Uranus though."

"Yeah, It's seems like the farther from the moon we get, the weaker the silver crystals pure, protective influence is." Rae stated looking at Usagi for confirmation.

"Yes. It is true that this is happening. The crystal is a reflection of my own strength and will. It takes my thoughts and desires and turns those into applicable energy that I can wield at will. It takes a lot out of me to use it though. It protects the moon and the palace though, I'm not certain but I think it's because it was created here, and I am from here and my energy and it are tied directly to the moon." Usagi explained. Setsuna nodded.

"If Usagi were to use the crystal to amplify this pure influence to encompass all the planets, it would drain her to a dangerous point." Chronos stated quietly answering the unasked question.

"Then we'll have to do something else. A well taken care of kingdom is less likely to revolt than a poorly handled one." Ami said thinking aloud.

"I had thought of that myself but when I went over the budget with the director of finances to implement a tighter security schedule there was barely any extra for it." Haruka informed them.

"Now wait a minute, Hotaru's Planet is the farthest away of all, and there haven't been any incidents in her kingdom." Makoto stated quizzically. Several sets of eyes turned towards Hotaru.

"My planet is dark and volatile in its very nature. I don't think anyone is strong enough to over-come it's natural foreboding energy to cause such violence. My people are use to it and they keep mostly to themselves." She offered. Several of them nodded understanding.

"Neptune is also farther away from the moon and we haven't had such incidents as Uranus, Jupiter, and Earth have." Michiru proffered this new tidbit. "I have been keeping a close eye on the people and their complaints watching for any thing similar. I'm not sure but I think it might have to do with the fact that my planet is mostly made-up of water and is feminine in it's nature. The land people are very emotional and caring. The mere-people on the other hand, they encompass more of the oceans temperamental features and are fiercely protective of the planet. I think someone would find it hard to get a trick past them. They are very observant. I do not think the mentioned planets have protections such as Hotaru's, and mine or even Rae's do." She furthered the conversation.

"That's right, my people have the fire, they protect it, and it protects us. It's very ancient and not easily understood." Rae agreed.

"Earth is right next to the moon, they share and orbit! Why isn't the silver crystals influence especially strong there?" Ami asked.

"It's true that My Earth and Usagi's moon share an orbit but the energies of the two fight each other on a cosmic level. I think this struggle is what is keeping the crystals energy out, but at the same time, this struggle is also, what is keeping the two in their current orbits. I had that idea a while back and decided that it was better to leave it as is than to risk throwing everything out of alignment." Mamoru explained and Usagi nodded. Every one was quiet and after a snack, they came up with a few plans to tarnish the reputation Yuri had amongst the peasants.

Earth also agreed to arrange a contract for some sensitive machines only the Uranians' seemed able to build; it was a project that Mamoru had been putting off. Mercury arranged with Neptune to implement some of the protections and water funneling systems that they had utilized and Jupiter it turns out had a few forests that were overgrown and dying that would benefit from a controlled burning with some of Mars fire. The scouts parted ways late in the evening, happily having accomplished a lot for one days work. They all agreed the meeting had been a good one and necessary. They all decided to have them regularly, which gave Usagi something to look foreword too.

* * *

What could possibly happen next? What do you think? What might you like to see in the next chapter? Reviews only make me prone to updating faster. Leave sum Luv! Don't flame me. If you don't like it, Piss-off! No one forced you to read it! 


	6. Happy Birthday!

I think I might end this soon enough... I don't want it getting redundant... As always your thoughts are apriciated.

* * *

All the business arrangements had been implemented and all the kingdoms were doing at least a little better financially. Haruka had held the first of many press conferences about the rise in violence that had so far been swept under the rug. She did not reveal her own attack but had laid the groundwork for later. She did not want to shock the people with too much information at once. She would ease them into the realization in due time, but not quick enough for her own desires. She thought of Aiko nearly non-stop these days.

Usagi was making personal visits to each of the kingdoms; starting with the outer lying one's to use the silver crystal to look for any witness's that Yuri might have placed a block on. She was due on Uranus in three days. Michiru was due back from Neptune roughly the day before Usagi arrived. They had had a great deal of business to attend too what with helping Mercury and a few other offers that had come up thanks to the increased communication of the kingdoms. Haruka leaned against the railing of her balcony and sighed exasperatedly. She was going to be alone the next two days at least, as she had been for the last twenty-five. She was nearly out of her mind with longing for Michiru and was counting the minutes until her return. They talked each night, usually at long length, on the note-phones but it just wasn't the same as being able to the woman in her arms. She straightened and went into her room to go through some paperwork. If she could not be with Michiru, she could at least get some work done. Haruka worked nearly non-stop when Michiru was not around to distract her. She decided to hold a public forum to listen to the people's grievances the next day. It had occurred to her that she was trying to do all this work for the people when she was not entirely certain what it was that the people actually wanted. She alerted the security staff that jumped to readiness and even brought a few new trainee's to grand meeting hall to go over some new procedures with them. Haruka looked at the clock, it was nearly two am, no wonder the security personnel had been surprised to hear from her. She stretched and crawled into bed not even bothering to undress. She went through the motions the next day, meeting directors and having lunch with her father whose illness had slowed again and he was getting some strength back. They ate in his study and he wanted her to come tell him all of the people's complaints after the forum this afternoon. She nodded and kissed the top of his head and headed off to the grand meeting hall. The complaints were surprisingly similar to Haruka's own thoughts on the matters. She was actually quite an astute ruler. A few petitions surprised her though. A young woman was petitioning the right to attend law school and another, the right to wed another female. Haruka had not even been aware that there was a law against it. She hid her surprise and listened to the woman's argument.

"Your Majesty, I do not believe love is available only to those precious few of privilege. I feel it belongs to everyone and I would like the chance to find happiness with another of my own sex, as you have with the princess of Neptune." The woman was young, probably the same age as herself. Haruka was silent considering the situation. She finally nodded and took a piece of parchment and drafted a marriage license herself. She sent the woman off to get it notarized and made official with the head priest. She listened to a few more, not many had come. Haruka had to take this as a sign that perhaps things were not as dire in her land as she had thought. Either that or the people were not secure in the belief that Haruka truly would listen. She stretched after the last of the people had cleared the hall. Haruka had kept a list, which she had revised and expanded to suit the people's grievances. She had sent the young female lawyer off with the chief justice and was happy to hear that the two were getting along famously when she checked latter that day. Haruka went back to her father and discussed the meeting with him in detail.

"Father why are there laws against same sex marriages amongst the peasants?" Haruka asked a stern curious note in her tone. Her father looked perplexed.

"Haruka there are so many laws from ancient times that need revised or amended or abolished, please, give an old man a break. I did the best I could while in office to go through the law books and find quirks just such as that which would need revision. I have a list, I think…" He trailed off rummaging through his desk and finally coming up with a piece of old looking parchment. He handed it to her and she looked it over. He told her to keep it when she offered it back. She kissed his cheek when he became tired and headed back to her own quarters to think about the day's events. It had been a productive day, even if she had not accomplished anything major. She sat out on her balcony in the night thinking her dark thoughts about all that had happened. She looked out over her kingdom and up to the sky where she could see Neptune shinning a clear and true blue. It was as a becon of hope to a lost sailor. She stared at it in the sky, her thoughts turning to Michiru. She was just going over Michiru's every soft curve in her mind when Setsuna appeared next to her.

"Setsu-Chan!" She exclaimed happy and yet unnerved to see her friend. "What brings you here?" She asked not showing her raw nerves.

"Tomorrow is Aiko's first birthday. The planetary symbol of her powers, if she's a senshi, will glow bright on her forehead tomorrow at the exact moment of her birth." Setsuna told Haruka.  
"I know. Setsu I've been trying to avoid thinking about it all damn day!" Haruka cried miserably. "I can't stand not having her with me. I miss her, I think about her constantly, that and Michiru but I don't know how much longer I can go on like this Setsuna. I don't know how I could have been so wrong!" She exclaimed showing great despair. Setsuna came and stood beside Haruka's chair. Haruka wrapped and arm around Setsuna's waist and rested her against the other woman's stomach in an old comforting gesture. Setsuna nodded her understanding.  
"Don't despair Haruka. How are things coming along with the plans for the kingdom?" She asked quietly running her fingers absently through the sky princess's hair in a comforting manner.

"Well enough. The people have accepted everything in good stride. I do not see why I can't tell them about the attack yet. I am miserable and increasingly distracted every day. Setsu that is just as bad if not worse than the shock of having her here would be. I can't focus."

"Haruka, you must try. I know it is difficult. This is an extremely delicate situation though. I will return to the gates of time and go over things with Chronos and see what state things are in." Setsuna promised.

"Thank you Setsu-Chan." Haruka stated hugging her quickly before she stood as the time senshi teleported out. Haruka went back into her room, leaving the balcony doors open. It was safe; her room was situated suck as that It could not be gotten to from the outside, unless of course you could teleport. Haruka did not let herself think about that. She lay in bed for a fit-full nights sleep filled with memories and dreams. She gave up the next day and after a cup of coffee she canceled all the meetings on the schedule, then went and found her father.

"Hello daughter." He greeted her warmly looking up from a massive volume he had been reading.

"Hello father." She nodded taking a seat in front of him.

"You seem distressed." He stated in a matter of fact voice looking her over. Haruka nodded.

"It's Aiko's birthday today. She was born at exactly three pm one year ago today after fourteen hours of labor." Gareth nodded and smiled warmly at his daughter. He couldn't imagine all that she must be feeling. He shook his head and closed the volume in front of him.

"I would think that you would want to keep busy today, try, and keep your mind off of it, if nothing else." He advised.

"I couldn't concentrate; there wouldn't be any use in trying to go about business as usual. I can't believe a year went by so fast." Haruka stated sadly. Gareth nodded agreement. He did his best to keep her busy but she was growing increasingly antsy the closer to three pm. He was tired and needed rest. He hated that his strength was failing him when he needed it, especially where his family was concerned. He vowed vengeance on that little prick that had done this to her. Haruka seemed to sense the state he was in and rang for his personal servant to come aid her father. She kissed the top of his head and he drew her into a hug. She left then and went for the piano in the grand ballroom. She sat down and played her fingers raw and after an hour she went straight back to her quarters. She sat on the edge of her massive bed and rubbed at her aching sides. She had been remembering her hours of labor all day and the closer to time it got, the worse the pain was. She looked at the clock and wondered where Michiru was. She had not wanted to be alone today of all days. Just as tears were running down her cheeks and she thought the memories would get the best of her, Michiru appeared next to her. The blue haired woman immediately took Haruka into her arms.

"What's wrong love? What is it?" She asked worry evident on her beautiful face. Haruka hugged her tightly, clinging to her as if she were a life preserver and in a way she was.

"Aiko was born exactly one year ago today. In fifteen minutes to be exact." Haruka told her through gritted teeth.

"Oh, Haruka, I'm so sorry I couldn't get here sooner. What is wrong? Why are you in pain though?" She asked wanting to help but she first needed to know what was wrong. Haruka cried out in pain and Michiru's concern grew.

"I don't know! I don't know what's happening!" Haruka cried into Michiru's shoulder. Michiru ran her hands through her lover's hair and chewed her lip.

"How long has this been going on?" She asked softly.

"All day, I've been with father, trying to not think about it. It's as if I'm being forced to relive that moment." Haruka stated trying desperately to get a grip on her body.

Haruka doubled over in pain and Michiru had enough. She called for Setsuna and Chronos. They appeared almost immediately. Setsuna took in the state of Haruka lying doubled over on the edge of the bed and went to her. She ran a hand over her abdomen and scanned the room for any tricks of any kinds. The room was clean.

"Setsu-Chan, what's going on?" Michiru asked worry evident on all their faces.

"I do not know; this has never happened before." Setsuna stated in a calm voice though her worry was obvious on her face. She turned to Chronos and asked him in sight had any of the Senshi ever been separated from their children like this before? He shook his head no after a moment.

"Well we can't just leave her like this." Chronos stated. Setsuna nodded and had a worse thought.

"What if Aiko is going through the same thing? Stress of that magnitude could kill her in the fragile state she's in." She stated unable to keep the worry from her words. Chronos nodded and made a gesture in the air with his time staff. Setsuna did the same. A clear box appeared between them and Michiru watched in wonder as they opened it and drew out a child that was no more than two and a half feet tall and very slight. They looked the sleeping child over and their concern became amplified. Setsuna did the only thing she could think of. She placed the child in her mother's arms who was nearly completely out of it at this point. It did not seem to help. Michiru sat next to Haruka and drew both her lover and the beautiful child into her arms. She wiped the sweat from Haruka's brow and looked at Setsuna and Chronos.

"We are loosing them both! You have to do something!" She cried in anguish. Setsuna made another gesture with her staff and suddenly there stood the moon princess in full princess attire.

"What in the name of the moon?" Usagi stated blinking confusedly.  
"Usagi there is no time. We are loosing both Haruka and her child. You must do something!" Setsuna stated, concern dripping from her words. Usagi took in the state of the people in the room and immediately drew out the silver crystal. She looked at Setsuna and Chronos with a hint of anger.

"How did it get this bad? Why was I not called sooner?" She asked as a silver glow started to encompass her.

"Haruka did not call anyone. She thought it would pass. I only just arrived and called Setsu, who called you." Michiru explained rubbing Haruka's shoulder in vain, trying to comfort her.

"Princess, please. This has never happened before in the vast history of the senshi. None of them have ever been separated from their children in their early years." Setsuna stated sadly.

"We had no way of knowing this would happen." Chronos said clearly upset. Usagi merely nodded and the glow from her crystal pulsed and encompassed Haruka and her child who did not respond. Usagi pursed her lips and focused her thoughts on Haruka and the child. She thought of nothing other than saving them both. A pure golden light encompassed her then and she rose into the air, a pair of wings appearing on her back. She focused everything on the senshi of the sky and her child. They were both in so much pain; it was all Usagi could do to get through to them. She finally managed and once they had calmed down, she was able to feed them the crystals energy and draw them out of the prisons in their minds in which they were caged. Haruka finally realized that she was holding her daughter in her arms and enveloped in love. She opened her eyes finally to see her friends gathered around her and Michiru holding her loving and protectively. Usagi came back down to the floor, her wings disappearing. Setsuna was waiting. She steadied Usagi as she drew all that energy back into herself. Usagi drew back what she could without taking from Haruka and her daughter. As the princess cleansed the room of her energy, she sat heavily in a chair that Setsuna had brought over for her. Haruka looked at the child in her arms with wonderment. She noticed a thousand small differences in the child's appearance. She drew her close, smelled the girl's thatch of blonde hair, and kissed her forehead. As she did, a golden light erupted from the child and Haruka smiled as it faded and the crest of Uranus was blazing on Aiko's tiny forehead. Everyone smiled as it faded and drew in close to look at the princess of Uranus.

"She's beautiful Haruka." Usagi stated happily that it was all going to work out. She refused to loose one of her court, and the strongest of the senshi at that. "They are not to be separated again." Usagi ordered looking at Setsuna and Chronos. Both nodded. "I will make the announcement myself about the attack and a few of the details but not the important ones. I am the queen of the galactic alliance and my word is law. If I say this is so and acceptable, it shall be. I should be enough. It will have to be." She added vehemently. Setsuna simply nodded. Usagi seemed to be thinking much more clearly after that burst of energy from the crystal.

"Why are you dressed so formally Usagi?" Michiru asked as she stroked a finger along Aiko's cheek.

"I was about to attend a banquet on Pluto with Hotaru. You pulled me out just as I was about to open the doors of the banquet hall. I am sure Hotaru will cover, however I should be returning." She said standing.

"Have you recovered enough for such a thing?" Setsuna asked quietly. Usagi nodded.

"I should be fine however I will have to remain an extra day and rest on Pluto before arriving back here." Usagi stated. "Just try to stay in the palace for the next couple of days. I will take care of the people when I arrive day after tomorrow. If the staff should see her, let them see her and talk. It will work out Haruka. She is a senshi and there is no need to worry. I protect all my senshi." Haruka nodded looking exhausted. Usagi teleported herself back to Hotaru's and Haruka smiled at her friends and kissed Michiru for loving her enough to appear just in time. Michiru smiled at her love who looked truly at peace for the first time in two years. Setsuna and Chronos decided to stay for the next few days and went off to find King Gareth and let him know of the turn of events. He was too weak and tired to see his grandchild that night but he ordered Haruka bring her to see him first thing in the morning.


End file.
